The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In jewelry design, it is often aesthetically desirable to employ configurations of multiple rings, bands, earrings, bangles, etc. In some cases, these configurations are intended to maintain certain fixed relationships between the jewelry elements for aesthetic reasons, and also to provide comfort to the wearer. Despite the considerable appeal such designs may have in theory, however, multiple element jewelry designs often do not achieve their intended design goals when implemented. For example, typical configurations often must employ stabilizing struts or other bracing mechanisms to keep jewelry elements together and in their aesthetically intended configuration when worn. Unfortunately, such solutions are often unsightly, and also may cause discomfort to the wearer.